Hot Blooded
by sas.90
Summary: Starts off with Bones calling Booth when someone breaks into her house at 3:00am in the morning. Being the loyal friend he is, Booth goes and helps her. Eventually BB. Epilogue is up.
1. Prologue

**_Notes; _**_Another Bones story! And it's post the Hot blooded episode. Woman in the sand I think it's called. I haven't seen it really. Anway, this popped into my head when I got back from school on the bike and I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Probably 10 chapters. Maybe less. Maybe more. We'll see. Eventually BB of course, who doesn't like them together. Oh and there's no sully. I don't like him. And his name either. Who would be called sully? Peanut. Heh. Silly. So no Sully. That's all really. _

_This is the prologue and I know it's short, but that's what prologues are for aren't they? Leave me a review and I'll like you a lot._

_**Disclaimer; **Bones ain't mine. I'd like David Boreanaz to be mine, though._**  
**

* * *

**Hot Blooded.  
**

**Prologue.**

Seeley Booth groaned from underneath his sheets when his cellphone started ringing on his bedside cabinet.

His hand reached over to his bedside cabinet, picking up the vibrating phone and pulling it underneath the sheets. He looked at the display and saw that it flashed Bones's name. Rolling his eyes he flipped the lid up and brough the phone to his ear.

''Bones. It's 3:00am. Call Angela if you want to chat.'' He told the phone grumpily. He shifted onto his side when he heard Bones's voice reply, sounding slightly panicked. _''Booth, I think there's someone breaking into my house.'' _She whispered quietly. _''I can hear noises I think some things got knocked over. I don't want to go and look, what if they're armed?'' _

Booth pushed the sheets off of his half-naked body and sat up, immediately worried about his female co-worker. ''You _think _someone's breaking into your house or you _know _that someone's breaking into your house. Are you sure it isn't a cat or something?'' he asked, rubbing his eye.

''_Booth. I don't have a cat. Just will you please come over? I know it's late, but –'' _

''You're scared, I get it. I'll get dressed and come over. Be there in 15, call me again when something happens, okay?'' He got to his feet and walked over to the chair. His clothes were neatly draped over it. _''Yeah. Hurry Booth.'' _Seeley Booth put his phone down when he heard her hang up and quickly got dressed.

If something happened to her..

He didn't think he'd ever get over it. He buttoned his shirt up quickly and pulled his jacket on. ''Why don't they break into her house when it's day and I'm awake?'' he muttered to himself, slipping his phone into his pocket and quickly making his way out of the bedroom, leaving his bed unkempt behind.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later exactly, Booth pushed the door of Tempe's apartment open, his gun in his hand.

_Well, at least she didn't call me out of bed for nothing. The door's open. _He noticed the scratches on the door and walked in slowly, letting his gun lead the way. It was dark and quiet inside. He moved across the floor without making any noise and let his eyes scan the room. One of the seats lay upside down and all her CD's lay spread out across the floor. _God. I hope they didn't break Hot Blooded. _He thought to himself and glanced at the stairs.

It didn't look like anyone had gone up the stairs and he was pretty sure that no one was there anymore.

''Bones?'' He called.

He wanted to turned around, but before he knew what was happening he felt something heavy crash down on top of his head and he collapsed to the floor, unable to remain concious. Glass scattered all across the floor and his gun dropped out of his hand.

A dark figure dropped a broken bottle to the floor and quickly made his way out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. You give me something

**_Notes; _**_Wow, I didn't think people would like the prologue that much. 11 reviews :) So thanks to all of you people who reviewed the prologue! I did this chapter in like 2 hours because I'm waiting for my friend to get here, she's a little late.  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. _

_Leave me a review to let me know what you think._

_**Ps; **I'm currently looking for a Beta-reader. Interested? I'd like you to be english (and friendly of course) Pm Me.  
_

**Disclaimer; **Like I said before, I don't own it. Only the plotline.

* * *

**Chapter 01 – You give me something.**

Temperance Brennan lookd at the cellphone in her hand deciding whether or not to call her partner for a second time.

She let a small sigh escape her lips and pushed her hair behind her ear. She had been waiting for over 15 minutes now and she hadn't heard anything for the past 10 minutes. Maybe she had just imagined that someone was trying to break into her house.

She flipped up the lid of her phone to call Booth when he heard his masculine voice call her name.

She quickly pushed the covers off of her body and she got to her feet, stepping into her slippers. She stepped out of the bedroom into the darkness and was about to go downstairs when she heard the sound of breaking glass, followed by a soft thud.

_Booth._

She quickly ran back into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She tossed out some clothes and eventually took out a baseball bat, one that she kept there for safety.

Downstairs the front door slammed shut and Tempe felt her heart skip a beat. Were they gone?

She manoeuvred her way out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs quietly. It was cold and she gave a small shiver, holding the baseball bat ready to beat the hell out of whoever was breaking into her house. She stepped of the last step of the wooden stairs and blinked her eyes several times, letting them slowly adjust to the unusual darkness.

She jumped aside when she felt a sharp sting in her left foot. A broken piece of glass, she guessed. '

'Booth?'' Temperance made her way over to the open kitchen when she saw the outline of a body lying on the floor. She recognised it as Booth's when she came closer and she dropped the baseball bat. ''Oh my God.'' She rushed over to his side and dropped down onto her knees next to him. ''Booth? Booth are you okay?''

She placed two fingers against one of the jugular vains in his neck, looking for a heartbeat. Relief washed over her when she felt it pound lightly.

At least he was alive.

_Thank God. _

She shook his arm gently and leaned across him to examine the injury on his head. It didn't seem that bad.

''Booth. Wake up.'' She stroked his hair and looked at his face. It contorted slightly in pain and he let out a low moan. Booth shifted slightly and opened his eyelids slowly, managing a weak smile when he saw his partner's delicate features floating above him.

_God. She's gorgeous. _

''Bones.'' He mumbled, sitting up slightly. She held onto his arm to give him some support. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly. A worried look spread across his face when he looked at her. ''Are you okay?'' he placed his hand on her arm and Temperance glanced down at it, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on her bare skin.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. ''I'm fine. Can't say the same about you, though. You're hurt.'' She carefully touched the bleeding wound on his head, but her moved it slightly. ''Lets clean those CD's and the glass up first. Before you hurt yourself.'' He got to his feet and pulled her up as well. ''But Booth.—'' he cut her off by shaking his head stubbornly.

''Glass now, headinjury later.'' He told her.

* * *

Seeley Booth flopped down onto the black couch fourty minutes later with a sigh. ''Well.. That's something I didn't think I'd ever be doing at 4:00am in the morning.'' He said, kicking off his shoes. 

Brennan walked up to him, holding a damp cloth. ''Thanks, though. I take it you're staying here?'' she took place next to him and motioned for him to look at her. Booth glanced at his shoes and then looked at her, ''I'll sleep on the couch Bones. I just want to make sure they don't come back.''

He flinched slightly when she started to clean the wound on his head carefully. It had stopped bleeding.

''Fine, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep now anyway. I'm happy I've got off tomorrow.--'' She glanced at the clock on the wall. ''--Or, today.'' She moved his dark blonde hair slightly and dabbed the wound one last time.

''Yeah. I know. Hey –'' He moved his head away from her hands. "That stings, I think that's enough now.'' Tempe laughed slightly. ''And you call yourself a Special Agent, Booth?'' she threw him a grin and Booth rolled his eyes, moving his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

''I scared someone off for you today. I don't think he'll be coming back for a while.''

"Hmm.'' She tossed the cloth onto the coffeetable and rested her head against her partner's broad shoulder. ''Then why are you staying here?'' She asked, unable to hide her smile.

She felt him shrug slightly. ''Don't want to leave you here alone. Unprotected and scared.'' He ran his finger across her shoulder and Temperance looked up at him. ''I wasn't scared Booth. I'm a grown woman, besides I've got three black belts why would you want to protect me?'' She raised an arched eyebrow.

Booth looked down at her, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't give away that he cared more about her than she knew. ''Because –'' he started. ''Because you're really good at your job and I need you to help me solve cases and because you're my friend.'' He told her, content with his reply.

It didn't give away too much.

She was his friend and that was all.

''Oh.'' Brennan replied, somewhat disappointed with his answer. She had expected – or wanted more like – him to say something else. That he cared about her a lot and that that was why he didn't want to leave her alone and unprotected. ''Right.'' She smiled slightly and lay her head back down on his shoulder.

Booth yawned slightly and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He stroked her arm absent-mindedly and smiled when he felt her arm move over his stomach. ''Night Bones.''

Bones moved slightly, getting more comfortable. She discovered how tired she was and she didn't think she had the energy to get up and go upstairs. She smiled slightly at hearing the sound of his deep voice. She could feel a slight rumble coming from deep down his chest.

''Night.'' She replied quietly, closing her eyes.

Within minutes slumber took over the couple's bodies and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	3. Breakfast at Brennan's

**_Notes; _**_A new chapter :) Hope you all like it and thanks to all of you who reviewed my previous chapters! _

_Don't forget to review this one, any tips of suggestions? Always welcome. Any ideas? Just send them in a review and I'll see if I can put it in my story. Enjoy xx._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it. This Foxx thingy does. Not me.  
_

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Breakfast at Brennan's**

The next morning Special Agent Seeley Booth began to stir slowly. He heard 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner come out of the speakers quietly and the smell of freshly baked waffles teased his nostrills. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes, surprised to find himself on the couch at Brennan's apartment in stead of being in his own bed. His neck felt sore and stiff from the uncomfortable position he had been in all night and the back of his head stung.

''Booth, you're awake.'' Temperance's voice drifted towards him from her kitchen. Hearing the sound of her voice, everything came back to him and he remembered why he was here.

''Bones.'' He quickly got to his feet. ''Are you okay? Did they come back?'' he walked over to the kitchen, letting his eyes scan her body. She looked fine. Better than fine, she looked really.. sexy. She was wearing a dark shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of simple pink pyjama bottoms. Her auburn hair hung loosely from her head, curled and uncombed, yet she managed to pull it all off. Booth wondered why.

''I'm fine Booth, no one came back. Waffles?'' She held a plate with 2 waffles in front of him. Booth looked at the waffles raising an eyebrow.

''Waffles?''

Bones pushed the plate into his hands. ''I always make them on Sunday morning. Thought I might as well make you some, you must be hungry. I hope you like jelly?'' ''Um.'' Booth blinked a few times.

''Sure.'' He walked back to the couch, still slightly overwhelmed by her cheerful mood. _She doesn't seem like the kind of morning person._

He took place on the couch and leaned back. ''How does your head feel?'' Temperance placed a tray carrying her own plate and two cups of coffee, on the coffeetable and sat down next to him. She picked up her plate and placed it on her knees. ''Does it still hurt?''

He gave a slight shrug and took a bite off one of his waffles. Brennan moved her plate off of her lap and turned her body towards Booth. She reached up and gently turned his head, scrutinizing the injury on the back of head.

Booth rolled his eyes impatiently and swallowed the piece of waffle before opening his mouth to speak. His partner beat him to it. ''It looks fine, My instincts were right. No stitches needed.'' She told him and she picked her plate up again, crossing her legs.

''Right.'' Booth took another bite off his waffle and watched as Brennan sipped at her coffee while he chewed. ''These are good you know.'' He quickly finished his first waffle and put his plate down, lifting up his own cup of steaming hot coffee. ''I know.'' Temperance threw him a grin and felt her heart skip a beat when he gave her a genuine smile back.

''Are you sure you don't want to take a shower or anything? It wouldn't be a problem and you're good company.'' Temperance smiled at her partner while he pulled his coat on. Booth looked at her and shook his head, zipping his coat up. ''I really should go home, Bones. I'll take a bath at home.'' He smiled and put his hand on her arm. ''You get dressed before you catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'' She glanced down at his hand and then moved her eyes back to his ''Yeah. Thanks Booth, for helping me out.'' ''Anytime.'' He smiled and turned around, making his way down the hall towards the doors of the elevator. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him push the button and wait impatiently for the lift to arrive.

She cocked her head to the side slightly and let her eyes travel from the wound on the back of his head, past his back and down to his...

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slid open smoothly and Dr. Brennan snapped out of her reverie when her partner turned around and issued her a goodbye once more. She gave him a small wave and watched as the door closed.

She smiled slightly to herself and made her way back into her apartment. The door clicked when it closed and she walked into the livingroom part of her apartment, pulling her auburn her back into a messy ponytail. Just then a cellphone started vibrating on the coffeetable. It played 'Hot Blooded' by foreigner.

The song she and Seeley had danced to once, but it wasn't her cell playing it. It was Booth's black cellphone.

Temperance quickly picked it up and saw that the display flashed Rebecca's name. She'd probably want to talk about Parker and she knew how important he was to Booth. Temperance sprinted towards the door and opened it quickly, running across the hallway and making her way down the stairs. On her way down she flipped the lid up and brought the phone to her ear.

''Rebecca. Hi, Can you hold on a minute?''

She heard Rebecca's surprised voice agree and jumped of the last two steps of the stairs. Through the window she could see Booth walking towards his car. ''Booth!'' She pushed the door open and walked out onto the parking lot. ''Booth!''

Her parter stopped in his tracks and turned around, raising an eyebrow. When he saw Temperance running towards him a worried look spread across his face. He walked towards her. ''What? What's wrong?''

''Phone.'' His partner stopped in front of him, her breathing out of sync. She handed him the phone and leaned against the car, trying to regain her breath. Booth brought the phone to his ear while he kept an eye on Brennan. ''Booth.'' He said into the phone. He threw Brennan an apologetic smile and listened to Rebecca's voice talking to him about his son. ''No. I'm not, but I'm going home now.''

Tempe let a heavy sigh escape from her lips and shivered. The cold march air was starting to give her goose bumps. ''Booth.'' He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. ''I'm going back up.''

He nodded in reply and mouthed an apology and a thanks. She gave him a slight smile and turned around, making her way back into the building.

* * *

That night Temperance Brennan placed a glass of her best white wine on the table and she took place on the couch, putting her laptop on her lap. She crossed her legs and opened the portable computer after taking a sip of her wine and leaning back in the couch. She decided to continue writing her book.

She started the laptop and glanced at the curtains, narrowing her eyes slightly while thinking.

Tomorrow she'd have to work again, only an hour earlier she had received a call from Booth that they had a new case. A teenager who was walking his dog had found a body in the sand on a playground. Or actually, his dog had found it. She smiled slightly to herself as she turned her focus back on her computer and opened word. Even though some cases were so horrible, Seeley made it easier to work on them.

Having him around just felt good, she had to admit that. He made her feel safe, even when someone would threaten to kill her and let dogs eat her, somehow the thought of Booth coming to help her felt safe.

_I'll buy him something to thank him for coming by last night. _She thought absent-mindedly while her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She wondered what he was upto now.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Brennan awoke when she felt her phone starting to vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and took in her surrounding, confused. She was still in her livingroom and she guessed that she had fallen asleep, because her laptop had slid half way off of her lap. She closed it and put it down next to her on the couch before reaching into her pocket and taking her phone out. The display flashed an unknown number.

She let a sigh escape her dry lips and flipped the lid up, bringing the phone to her ear. ''Brennan.''

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled a confused face when no-one answered. ''Hello? Ange, is that you?'' Still no reply.

''Booth, if that's you, you're not funny.'' A sudden knock on the door made her jump up and spin around. She shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes at her paranoia and put the phone down.

_Probably the wrong number. _She made her way over to the door and pulled her top down.

''Who is it?''

She placed a slender hand on the doorknob and opened the door with a swift movement.

_**To Be Continued …**_


	4. No one

**_Notes; _**_Yeah, here it is again chapter 3. I decided I didn't like the previous version so I took it off and made some adjustments. Took me a little longer to put it back up, but I had to work and stuff so anyway.. here it is! I hope you like it and leave me a **review** I like them, they make my day!_

_xx_

_**Disclaimer; **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing about it now would I? _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 03 – No one.**

No one.

She had expected to see someone standing in front of her in the hallway, but no one was there. The hallway was empty and slightly dark.

Temperance pulled a confused face and glanced at her watch, it was way past midnight so it wasn't unsual that the hallway was empty, still something about it didn't feel right. She stepped outside and peered through the darkness at the end of the hallway, but didn't see anything. _Hmm. Better lock the door well this time._

She walked back inside, but stopped when something cracked underneath one of her shoes. She looked down and noticed that she was standing on top of an envelope. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she took a small step back, kneeling down and picking up the envelope. It was addressed to her.

Her name was on it. _'Doctor Temperance Brennan'._She shook her head slightly and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. She made sure she locked it securely and then opened the envelope while walking towards the counter of her kitchen.

_Photographs? _

Her brow furrowed in confusion when she took the shining pieces of paper out. Pictures. Photographs. Of her. She placed the envelope down on the counter and looked through the pictures. All of them were taking outside, this morning. She was wearing the same outfit on the pictures as she had worn this morning.

A black large T-shirt and pink pyjama bottoms.

Bones walked over to the couch, still going through the pictures and she picked up her phone.

She knew Booth would probably hate her for texting him at 2:00am in the morning, but she wanted him to know about this.

* * *

Booth swore loudly as his cellphone vibrated on top of his bedside cabinet. 

He rolled onto his stomach, refusing to open his eyes. His hand reached for his cellphone, but in stead of picking it up he caused it to fall to the floor with a soft thud.

Another stream of indecent words escaped his lips while he leaned across his bed and picked the phone up of the floor. The display told him that he had received a new message, it also told him that it was 2:00am in the morning.

_Bones. _

He flipped the lid up and clicked his way to his inbox. It showed one new message from his female co-worker. It was a short and quick question, making him wonder if she was kidding.

'_Someone took pictures of me.'_

He raised an eyebrow and sat up, shivering slightly when the covers slid down his body. His thumbs quickly typed a short reply and he put his phone back done when it had sent.

''Don't you dare waking me up again.'' He told the phone and after that he laid back down, pulling the covers over his head and shifting onto his side.

* * *

'_Show them to me tomorrow, lock you door well. Don't open your door when someone knocks, speak to you in the morning.' _

Temperance smiled slightly to herself when she read Booth's short reply. It was obvious that she had woken him up again and he wasn't happy with it either. She put her phone in her pocket, deciding that she'd leave him alone.

The last thing she wanted was to work with a grumpy Booth on their new case.

With a small yawn she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, hoping she'd still get some sleep before she had to go to work. A forensic anthropologist needed to be well-rested. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

* * *

Temperance made her way through the automatic, glass sliding doors of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab. 

She carried the large envelope in her hand and her heels ticked across the floor while she manoeuvered her way across the place to her office. Inside, her partner was already waiting for her, sitting in her desk chair. His feet rested upon the desk and his arms were folded across his chest.

He seemed distracted.

_Hmm. I really do need an office like this. _Booth stared out of the window, unaware of the fact that his friend was now standing behind him.

He jumped slightly and snapped out of his daydreams when he felt something come down on top of his head with light force.

''Get those feet off my desk.'' Bones told him.

She pushed his feet away and sat down on the desk opposite him, handing him the envelope that she had hit him with only seconds before. Booth rolled his eyes and sat up, grasping the envelope from her hand.

''It's rude to hit someone, plus I'm your friend. You don't hit friends.'' He told her, grinning. She let out a small laugh and motioned towards the envelope.

''Just look at those photographs, do you think someone's trying to scare me?''

Booth shrugged while taking the pictures out of their envelope. ''It will take a lot more than some pictures to scare you, Bones.''

Bones smiled slightly to herself as she watched her partner look through the photographs, she crossed her legs and gave her friend Angela a small wave when she passed her office. Angela gave her a meaningfull smile back and Temperance wondered what that smile was for.

''You're staying at my place.''

''Hmm?'' She looked at her partner who was now sat up, looking at the photographs with a worried look on his face.

''I'm not comfortable with you being alone when some pervert is taking pictures of you.'' Booth put the photographs back in the envelope and handed it to his partner.

He got to his feet, well aware of the fact that Brennan had just rolled her eyes.

''I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself, Booth. I didn't show you those so you could tell me what to do.'' She hopped off her desk and followed him as he walked towards the window.

''Bones, did you forget about last time when someone wanted you? You would've been killed if I hadn't been there to take care of you. I don't want another bomb-in-the-fridge incident so you're going to stay at my place until we found out who's stalking you. End of discussion.'' He turned to Temperance and saw that she had folded her arms across her chest.

''Fine, but I get to sleep in your bed. I am not sleeping on the couch.'' She pulled her blue lab coat on and made her way out of the office, leaving no room for discussion. Booth pursed his lips in disapproval and then reluctantly followed his co-worker out of the room.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. One bad day

**_Notes; _**_I can't believe how many reviews I got to my previous (edited) chapter. Thank you all so much! I've had this chapter finished for a while, but my boss needed me at work these easter days and I had to do some work-experience which took most of my time, so I didn't have time to email this chapter to get it BETA-ed really. I just got it back this morning and I'd like to say thanks to Alicia (skilletswhisper06) for beta-ing this one. _

_Now, enough of my rambling. Go read the 4th chapter and don't forget to drop me a review )_

_**Disclaimer; **Wouldn't be working at some pancake restaurant on my free saturdays, 8 hours a day, if I owned Bones. So nope, Don't own it._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 04 – One bad day.**

Booth cursed under his breath when he found that his umbrella wasn't in the backseat. It was pouring rain outside and he had been forced to park several blocks away from Wong Foo's since every parking space near the chinese restaurant had been taken. He searched through the car for something that he could use to keep his head dry and eventually found an old newspaper underneath his seat.

''Why did I agree to have dinner with them?'' he muttered to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. The cold rain immediately started to pour down his neck into his jacket and he locked his car quickly, holding the paper above his head. A rumble of thunder rolled through the sky and he stepped onto the pavement, starting his small journey towards his favourite restaurant.

_I knew I should've brought my jacket. This suit ain't water-proof. _He picked up pace and started running the last block towards the restaurant. Just as he turned the last corner a large car sped past him through a large pool next to the pavement. Before Booth could jump aside, a large amount of water hit him from his waist downwards and he cursed out loud, making a rude gesture with his hand to the car.

The now cold and wet fabric of his dark trousers stuck to his legs, making him shiver. In the window of Wong Foo's he could see Hodgin's and Zack laughing at him. _Stupid Squints. _

He shook his head and pushed the door of the restaurant open, making his way inside still muttering several insults under his breath.

"Hi Booth." Angela chirped with a smirk. "Forgot your umbrella?"

Booth grunted something incoherent in reply and dumped the soaked paper in one of the bins.

"We saved a seat for you." Hodgins told him, not hiding his smug smile. Booth pulled a face and took his place on the free seat next to his best friend, Bones.

"Anyone dare to make any comments about what happened outside and I'm eating at the bar." He said, loosening his tie. He gave a small shiver and pulled lightly at his trousers. To say he hated the feeling of wet pants sticking to his legs would be an understatement.

Bones smiled and leaned closer to him, placing her hand on his leg gently. "For what it's worth..." she said quietly. "Women like wet men." She threw him a grin and Booth shot her a glare that didn't need words. If looks could kill. She let out a small laugh and removed her hand, picking her glass up. Angela shot her a meaningful look and Booth was about to get up to go and eat at the bar when Sid placed a beer in front of him on the table.

"The usual Booth, and if you don't take those shoes off next time before you come marching in here, you can clean the floor yourself." Booth's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked down at his shoes. He noticed what Sid meant, his shoes were covered in dirt and he had left a trail of dirt that lead from the door to their seats.

"Great. And I wasn't having a bad day yet." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Booth unlocked the front door of his apartment and opened it so Temperance could walk in. She smiled slightly and stepped inside, carrying a small bag.

"Only for tonight Booth. Tomorrow I'm going to stay at my own apartment." She told him as she made her way down the hall.

"Maybe." Booth closed and locked the door and followed his partner. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't she just accept something he said for once? She always needed to argue.

"And like I said I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Her voice called from what presumably was his bedroom. Booth took his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch.

"Neither am I Bones, it's not big enough for me." He manoeuvred his way to his bedroom where Bones had already dropped her bag to the bed. He stepped inside and was welcomed by a blanket being thrown into his arms.

"Not my problem."

Bones walked over to the bed and started to unpack her bag. Booth just looked at her, lost at what to say. He quickly recovered and put the blanket on a chair.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch Bones, it's my apartment. Besides you're smaller than I am, you could fit onto it easily."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, you're not the one who was to stand over some bones all day. I am."

"I have to chase bad guys, I can't do that with a sore back." Booth crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorpost. He was determined to win this arguement.

* * *

"Night Booth!"

Booth grumbled when he heard Bones' voice coming from his bedroom. He settled down on the couch with a unsatisfied look on his face and pulled the blanket up to his chest. "Can't believe she's making me sleep on the couch." He mumbled to himself while leaning on his elbow to fluff his pillows. He laid back down and shifted slightly. His feet stuck far out over the arm of the couch and the blanket didn't reach his toes, causing his feet to become colder with every second.

"Women."

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, resting his hand upon his stomach. _Tomorrow she's staying at her own place. I want my bed back. _Booth shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable. _Damn it. _He shifted onto his side and pulled his legs up slightly, a shiver running down his spine.

* * *

Temperance moved slightly and opened her eyes sleepily when she felt a heavy weight push down on the mattress. She rolled onto her side and pushed her hair out of her face to see Booth's body lay down on bed next to her. "Booth." She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping here. If you don't agree, sleep on the couch." He tugged at the covers and Bones released her hold on them.

"Fine." She agreed. "But if you snore, I will kick you out of bed." She shifted onto her back and closed her eyes. Booth rolled his eyes and turned his back towards his female co-worker.

"This is my bed. If you kick me out, I will kick you out of my house." He pulled the covers up to his chest and let a content sigh escape from his lips. "Night Bones."

He heard her mumble something inaudible in reply and smiled slightly to himself before closing his eyes.

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Makes me Wonder

**Notes; **_Finally I'm back with a new chapter! Took me a while, but I was busy with school and tomorrow is my deadline but I'll only have one class, german n that's easy so I had time to finish this now. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviwed the previous chapter xx. Anyway that's all for now because I'm uploading this from my very slow pc and I have to clean my room soon because I have a date tomorrow. Yep yep. Ok so bye xx _

_Oh yeh, by the way. Please review )  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Nope. Want to own David Boreanaz, he has a nice smile, but I don't unfortunately. Poor me_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05 – Makes me Wonder.**

Bones awoke early that morning to the ringing of her cellphone. She reached over to the bedside table and picked her phone up, flipping up the lid. Her free hand rubbed her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Brennan."

"_Hey Bren, it's me, Ange."_

"Ange? Why are you calling me at 6:00am in the morning?"

Next to the forensic anthropologist Booth rolled onto his back, letting out a low moan. She heard Angela chuckle.

"_To tell you that you have to be at the Jeffersonian at 8:00am. Hodgins found some new information last night. Can't believe he spent the night there. Oh and to see if you've bought a ticket on that ride yet."_

Bones rolled her eyes at the teasing tone in her friends' voice. "He slept on the couch, Ange. I'm not planning to buy a ticket. We're partners." She glanced over her shoulder at her colleague's sleeping form. A small smile crossed her lips, he looked so peaceful.

"_Ah, Come on. I've seen the way you look at him Bren, you want him. Admit it."_

"I'm going to hang up."

"_Yeah, you know you should–"_

Bones cut her friend off by flipping the lid of the phone back down. She shook her head slightly in amusement. She didn't want Booth, he was her partner. She placed the phone on top of the bedside table and shifted so she was facing him. His bare chest rose and fell slowly to the rhythm of his breathing and his lips were slightly parted. Bones let her teeth bite down onto her bottom lip lightly. He was Booth, one of her best friends. She couldn't want him.

The Special Agent groaned slightly and sighed, slowly allowing his eyelids to flutter open.

He turned his head to the side and blinked several times against the early morning lightly that filled the bedroom. He was surprised to find Bones sitting on the bed next to him, watching him. She smiled.

"Bones." He smiled slightly.

"Morning." She pushed the covers off her legs and got to her feet. Booth stifled a yawn and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows.

"What time is it?" He watched as she manoeuvred her way through his bedroom towards her bag.

"6:00." She replied, zipping it open. "We have to be at the Jeffersonian at 8:00." Booth let out a low moan and pushed the covers off of his body.

"All the squinting damages your brain, I'm telling you. Normal people don't get up at 6:00am."

She let out a small chuckle and hung some clean clothes over her arm. "Just go make breakfast, I'm taking a shower." She smiled at him and made her way into the ensuite bathroom.

Booth rolled his eyes and slowly got to his feet, "Yes mom." He grumbled, a little grumpy. He wasn't one of those morning persons. Bones clearly was.

"Heard that!" her voice drifted through the bathroom door. Booth smiled slightly to himself and ran a hand through his hair. In the bathroom he could her the shower starting to run. He glanced at the bathroom door momentarily before making his way out of the bedroom to make breakfast.

* * *

Bones placed her empty bowl in the dishwasher and wiped her hands. She glanced at the clock, it was 7:00am and Booth still wasn't ready yet and she wondered what was taking him so long. They had to be at the Jeffersonion in an hour. Temperance made her way towards the bedroom and opened the door, walking in without stopping to knock. 

"You know Booth, you should hurry, we have to be at the Jeffersonian in an hour and –"she stopped in her tracks when she saw the Special Agent standing in front of his closet, trying to find a shirt that went well with his $1200 dollar suit. He was dressed in nothing but a white towel which was wrapped around his waist. His hair was still damp from the shower and several drops of water trickled down his broad back. He turned to her raising a questioning eyebrow, which Bones didn't notice. She was too distracted. Being so distracted by a man's body wasn't something for her, she always managed to stay normal, but at the moment...she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Booth grinned, noticing her stare and he walked towards her. "Bones?"

She looked up at him and he was 100 sure that he saw her blush. Even if it was only for a milli-second.

"What were you saying?" He folded his arms across his chest, showing off the muscles in his well-built arms. Brennan took a deep breath, recovering quickly.

"Hurry up." She told him and then turned around, marching out of the room, the picture of Booth's half-naked, wet body still fresh in her memory.

Booth couldn't stop grinning, if his ego grew any bigger he was pretty sure that his head would burst. The look in his partner's eyes when she had spotted him. He never knew he could have that effect on her. She always seemed so professional around him. Except for that one time that she had told him that he smelled nice. Could it be possible that Temperance had a little crush on him? He smiled and pulled a white shirt on. His ego really was getting too big, but he couldn't wait to tell Angela about this. He could see Bones' face already when the two of them would tease her about it. Booth took a belt out of one of the drawers and pulled his pants on. He wondered what the other squints had found for wanting them at the lab this early.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. A night at the Jeffersonian

**_Notes; _**_Finally back with the 6th chapter! First of all: Thank you all for the reviews:) I'm glad that I'm getting so many positive reactions, really appreciate it. Oh and sorry, this chapter took a while. I finished it a few days ago, but my BETA took a little longer than usual because she's been very busy. And even though she doesn't like me doing this: thankyouforBETA-inganyway. lol. Okay enough of my rambling now, go read the next chapter and don't forget to review :)_

**_Disclaimer; _**_Still don't own Bones!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 06 – A night at the Jeffersonian. **

Bones let out a small sigh as she stood up straight and stretched. A sharp, nagging pain shot up her spine and she let out a small moan. She had been looking at the girls' remains for a too long time. She glanced at her watch and raised an eyebrow. It was nearly midnight. Time flew by so quickly when she was examening remains.

Her co-workers had left the Jeffersonian hours ago, announcing that they were going to have dinner at Wong Foo's, but she had rejected their invitation. She thought their case was more important and she was determined to catch the little girl's killer.

A sound near the lab's automatic glass doors made her look up. There was a small bump. And then another one. Booth maybe? _Oh. Booth. _She had totally forgotten about him. He said he'd wait in her office until she was done with the remains, but that had been – she glanced at her watch – over 3 hours ago.

Temperance glanced at the glass sliding doors. It was completely dark on the other side of the lab and she could barely make out the outlines of the exit. Only a faint light from outside shone into the hall, which made it possible for her to see a shadow moving. It looked like the one of a human being.

She quickly stepped off the platform and manoeuvred her way across the lab towards her office to see if Booth was still there.

"Booth?"

A low groan drifted towards her from the couch and she noticed his hand dangling upside down over the arm of it.

"Booth?" She made her way around the sofa and saw that he was asleep on his back. His lips slightly parted and his right arm tightly embracing one of the pillows.

Bones smiled slightly to herself and then poked him gently in the ribs with her finger in an attempt to wake him up. Booth grumbled something incoherent and shifted onto his side, dangeroulsy close to falling off the couch.

"Booth." She poked his arm. "Wake up."

A loud 'bang' coming from the lab made her look up and Booth's eyes snapped open, completely startled.

"What the – " he looked up to see his partner kneeling beside him, a worried look in her eyes. "Bones."

She looked at him and got to her feet. "Someone's trying to enter the lab, Booth. I'd go and take a look myself, but someone refuses to give me a gun." She shot an accusing look at him and Booth rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

"Do I have to remind you that you shot an un-armed man?"

"He wasn't innocent, and it was only his leg." She watched as he took his gun into his hand, clearly not listening to her excuses.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Booth threw up his hand to cut her off and let his gun lead the way out of the office. Bones followed him closely.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" He whispered, his voice low. No matter how hard he tried to keep his deep voice down, it could still be heard. Even when he was whispering.

"Yes. Well not someone, a shadow, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't an animal." She replied with sarcasm.

Booth shook his head slightly and expertly made his way across the lab towards the glass sliding doors. They slid open smoothly when they approached them and Booth carefully stepped through them into the hall.

"Bones?" He whispered. "Why isn't the light working? This is too cliché."

"Yeah and I'd really love to have a gun in these kinds of situations." She whispered back, making sure she stayed behind Booth's broad figure.

"Shh. Wait here." He reached down and pulled his pants up, revealing a pair of flashy orange socks and a spare gun strapped to his ankle. "Take this." He took it and handed it to her.

Bones raised an eyebrow and looked at the gun. "Why do you have a spare one? We're only at the Jeffersonian." She whispered, not being able to suppress the smug smile on her face. Once again she had persuaded him to give her a gun.

"Rule number 1 when you're a FBI-agent. _Always_ be prepared. Now stay here." He told her quietly and he stepped around the corner, allowing his gun to lead the way. The forensic anthropologist let out a small sigh and let her eyes scan the hall. She could hear Booth's soft footsteps die away slowly and she rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was being way too protective of her. Not that she minded, she appreciated that she could always count on him – even at 3:00am in the morning - but now he just crossed the line.

Booth narrowed his eyes slightly when he approached the exit of the building which led towards the parking lot. He hadn't heard or seen anything out of ordinary. Maybe Bones had just imagined that shadow? Or maybe the person hadn't taken off, because he had seen him?

Booth turned around and walked back towards the lab. _We should just go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll look further._

"Bones?" He turned the corner and was surprised when he didn't find his parter standing in front of the glass doors, where he had told her to wait for him. _Women. _He rolled his eyes, clearly irritated and he made his way through the glass sliding doors.

"Bones? Where'd you go?" He mumbled quietly to himself about women never listening to him while holstering his gun and making his way to her office.

When was she going to stop being stubborn for once and just listen to him? If he told her to wait for him, she shouldn't walk off and give him a near heart-attack because she was missing.

"Bones, lets go. We're going home." He said as he strode into her office.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Missing

**_Note#1: _**_Ah finally my 7th chapter. Have been working on this for ages and I wasn't content with the last part so I kept having to do it over n over n over n over. n over! But now I'm done and I hope you'll like it. _

_**Note#2: **I could really. really. really use some genius ideas on who can be the kidnapper. I have no clue, ideas/suggestions w/e are very welcome, I'll credit you in the next chapter if I use your idea._

_**Note#3: **Thanks to Alicia for BETA-ing another chapter for me.  
_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Bones, unfortunately._

_Enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 07 – Missing.**

"Bones?"

Seeley Booth stopped in his tracks when he noticed that there wasn't anybody in the office. His brow knitted together in confusion and he turned around, making his way out of the office again. Where'd she gone. She hadn't followed him, had she? He would've noticed her. Booth took a deep breath and then once again hollered her name, hoping she'd reply this time. His voice echoed throughout the Lab, but there was no response and Booth started to get more worried by the second.

He half-ran across the lab and passed the glass doors, coming to a stop when he reached the place where he had told Bones to wait for him. He looked around and spotted someting on the floor.

_Shit. Her gun._

He knelt down next to the gun he had given her and picked it up, knowing that this could only mean one thing..

* * *

_**Several hours later...**_

Temperance Brennan let out a quiet moan as she started to come round. Her eyelashes fluttered open hesitantly and a bright yellow light bore into her eyes, causing stars to dance in front of them and forcing her to blink rapidly. She shifted slightly, only to find that her wrists were tied together on her back, the ropes cutting into her skin and that her head was throbbing with pain. She took in her surroundings, finding herself on a cold harsh floor. When she looked up she noticed a bed in the far corner of the spacious room, a worn yellow mattress on top of it.

_What the hell did I get myself into this time?_

The distant shuffling of a pair of feet - outside of the room she guessed - made her move, attempting to sit up but without succes. Her back hurt from lying on the hard floor which made it impossible for her to sit up, without being able to use her hands.

Suddenly the rattling of a lock could be heard and her body stiffened. A door opened with a horrible screeching sound and Temperance could feel a surge of goosebumps spread throughout her body.

She lay still as she heard footsteps walking closer to her, her eyes wide open, feeling her heart race in her chest. A pair of feet stuck in black shiny shoes walked around her and eventually stopped in front of her. Temperance could barely make out the outline of the person's figure in the darkness. She shifted slightly and looked up, her eyes trailing over the person's dark clothing and apparently tall figure. But maybe she was making a mistake, everything seemed a lot bigger when she was lying on the chilly floor like this.

"Dr. Brennan.." From the person's voice she could tell that whoever had adbucted her was smiling. Probably a smug smile. She narrowed her eyes, unable to speak with the ball gag in her mouth, but if looks could kill...

She was sure she had heard that voice before. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Her eyes widened when her kidnapper showed her a gun. Her heart missed more beats than she thought was healthy and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, afraid of what might happen next, only one thought occupying her mind...

_Booth. Where are you?_

* * *

"Okay one last time, Agent Booth. What happened exactly?" 

Booth let out a frustrated growl and did all he could trying to contain his anger. This way taking way too long. At the rate they were going Bones could be dead when they found out where she was. This would be the 6th time he'd tell the story to one of his fellow-FBI agents.

"She was working late.'' He explained, counting to 10 in his head, trying to calm himself down. "I had fallen asleep on the couch and then she woke me, because she had heard something near the glass doors and she wanted me to check what it was. I gave her a gun and told her to wait for me while I went to the exit. I didn't see anything and when I went back to where she was supposed to wait she was gone. I searched the lab, didn't find her, but I did find her gun." He nodded towards the gun that was laying on top of Dr. Brennan's desk.

The agent took some notes of what Booth was saying and then looked up at him. "You're absolutely sure that you didn't see anyone? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

Booth shook his head and walked off, he was getting tired of all these questions. Why didn't they just go look for her instead?

He didn't understand why whoever had taken her wasn't contacting them either. It would make sense if he had by now. Or at least, Booth _assumed _it was a he. It could be a she, but shes hardly ever abducted people. Unless they were completely mental.

He shook his head and let himself sink down in one of the chairs of Bones' office with a heavy sigh. After he had found that Bones was missing he had immediately informed all of the squints and his colleagues from the FBI.

Now they were all in Bones' office, looking for evidence of her abduction, anything that would give them the slightest idea of where she was. Or of who had taken her. Until now they hadn't found a thing and Booth figured that they were clearly dealing with a professional here which had made him even more frustrated.

If they didn't find Bones in time she might be..

Even thinking about it made him shiver and sent a surge of goosebumps across his arms. They had to find her. She was his co-worker. _His _forensic anthropologist, not to mention his best friend.

Booth looked up when Angela and one of his FBI-colleagues started another arguement and he rolled his eyes. This way they'd never find Bones.

Booth ran his hand through his hair and cast his eyes downwards to the floor. He wanted

to go look for her, search the entire city even it he had to stay up day and night to find her. He just _needed _to know if she was okay.

However, they wouldn't let him go out on his own and he wanted to sneak out to go and look for her anyway, but until now he hadn't had the chance yet.

"Agent Booth?"

Booth looked up to find Zach Addy standing in front of him, holding a phone in his hand.

"Phone for you."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Note; _The review button is ready when you are! Just one click away from a naked David Boreanaz - no now I'm lying. Just one click away from you imaging him naked though, admit it. Or topless. Or stripping. Hmm. (goes off into a daydream)_-  
_


	9. I told you I was trouble

**_Note#1; _**_Yiha I'm back with a new chapter! Took me a while. Got kinda stuck but this morning my muse came..well floating back to me and I finished this before I go on a 3-day holiday tomorrow. That is also the reason why this chapter hasn't been BETA-ed. Don't think there are too many mistakes in it though._

_**Note#2; **Thank you alll! Lovely reviewers for reviewing. Yay I like reviews. _

_Anyway, Go and enjoy this chapter.  
_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it!!!!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 08 – I told you I was trouble.**

Booth took the phone from Zach while getting to his feet. He brought the phone to his ear while making his way out of the office to find a more quiet place.

''Hello?''

''_Looking for your partner, Agent Booth?''_

Booth felt his heart skip more beats than he thought was healthy when he heard the deep male voice on the other side of the phone. He took a few seconds to process what the man on the phone was saying before he managed to stutter a reply.

''What – I – who are you. Where's Bones? Is she okay?'' He ran his hand through his hair and the worried look on his face was starting to attract the attention of several agents.

''_24 hours. 2 million dollars. Or your Bones will be nothing but bones.'' _

Booth opened his mouth to reply, but before he could reply he was cut off by a long 'beep'. The man had hung up. The special Agent could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, his heart racing in his chest. He put the phone down and turned to Angela who was now standing behind him.

''He wants 2 million dollars. He's got Bones.''

* * *

''I demand that you tell me who you are.'' Bones spat when she was rudely pushed onto the worn yellow mattress that sat on the bed. 

''Oh I don't think I need to tell you, Dr. Brennan.'' Her kidnapper said, the tone in his voice revealing that he was smiling behind his dark balaclava. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she watched as he placed his foot on the edge of the bed, pulling up the leg of his shorts and revealing a scar of a shotwound. Temperance felt her mouth drop in surprise, but she quickly closed it again.

''You? You're supposed to be in jail.''

''But I'm not anymore.'' The man pulled of his mask and grinned, his hazel coloured eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

* * *

Seeley Booth sat asleep in his office. Head resting on his arms, his eyes eyes closed and his desk a mess. Stacks of papers were scattered throughout his office and the gun that Bones had used earlier was laid on his keyboard, wrapped in a plastic bag. A soft snore rose from Booth's throat and he sighed softly. Several sheets of paper fluttered to the linoleum floor when he moved in his seat. 

He had spent the entire day looking for a clue that could help him to find his partner, but all the work had been for nothing. He hadn't found one single thing except for fingerprints on the gun, but they had all turned out to be Bones' and that wasn't going to help him any furthe. The search on the Jeffersonian's parking lot hadn't helped either, no stolen cars and no traces of Brennan who had put up a struggle against her kidnapper.

Whoever had abducted her, had it all planned out very well.

A gentle knock on the door made Booth grumble something incoherent in response. He shifted slightly and continued to sleep while the door carefully opened. Angela peeked inside Booth's office and smiled slightly when she spotted Booth half-asleep on his desk.

_Bren so would've loved to see this._

She quietly made her way into the office and tip-toed over to the sleeping FBI agent, barely able too suppress the giggles that wanted to come out of her mouth. The soft snores that were coming from Booth made it even worse. Angela carefully took place on an empty space on the desk and gently poked Booth's strong arm with her finger.

''Wake up Booth.'' She said, watching him and waiting for him to stir. When he refused to wake up she poked him again, this time with more force.

''Hey, FBI stud muffin. Time to rise and shine.'' She almost sang to him while continueing to poke his arm with her finger. Booth groaned in response and moved his arm away from the artist.

''Leave a man be.'' He grumbled, not wanting to open his eyes.

Angela rolled her eyes and brought her mouth close to his ear. ''Bones is standing in front of you, wearing nothing but a black lingerie set.'' Booth opened his eyes and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He frowned when he saw that he was in his office and that Angela was sat next to him on his desk, smiling like an idiot.

''Oh that works?'' She giggled. ''I knew it.''

Booth rubbed his eyes and looked at Angela, raising an eyebrow.

''Knew what? You found anything on Bones?'' He asked while reorganising some papers on his desk.

''Yeah you want to see her wearing nothing but black lingerie.''

_Wrong Ange, I want to see her wearing.. well, nothing._

''Don't be silly. Why are you here?'' Booth placed his hands on his desk and pushed his chair back until it came to a stop when it hit the wall with a soft thud.

Angela shrugged in reply. ''Hodgins said that I had to check up on you. Make sure you weren't doing anything stupid. He also told me to tell you that they found footsteps. And they aren't Brennan's.'' She hopped off the desk and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. ''Think you can come to the Jeffersonian? I'd give you a ride but I have to shop some things for Hodgins.''

Booth got to his feet. ''I'll go right away, thanks Ange.''

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder momentarily.

''We'll find her Booth.'' And with that she turned around and left his office, her high heels ticking away slowly.

Booth let out a heavy sigh and stretched. He picked up his jacket and was about to walk out of his office when one of the new agents walked in, carrying a stack of files.

''Booth, you'll never believe what Cullen just told me.'' The young man said, a proud smile crossing his handsome features.

Booth looked at him while he pulled his black jacket on.

''What?'' he asked, only half-interested. '

'Guess who broke out of prison last night.''

''Who?''

''Guess.''

''I don't have time for games, just tell me.''

The new agent's smile faded slightly when he saw the irritated look on Booth's face. From his other colleagues he had heard that it was better not to annoy Booth and that he had some anger management issues.

''Ken Thompson.''

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

One two three. Review!

(click the pretty little button and you'll receive one million (viritual) dollars! Or euro's! Or or pounds! Or Yen, that's not as much it it?)_**  
**_


	10. Savin' me

**Notes; **hehehehe. Sorry.

A month since I last updated this, I know but i didn't really have inspiration for this plus I didn't have enough time for this one. Now I'm (almost) done with school - finished the work anyway - and only got 1 exam left so there ya go and went and wrote this chapter!

Hope you like it and oh yeah, thanks to all my lovely reviewers and thanks to all the readers of this story for being so patient with me.

Now, go and read!

**Disclaimer; **Still don't own Bones, I'll let you know if I do.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 09 – Savin' me**

Seeley Booth hit the 'dial' button on his cellphone as he climbed into his black SUV. He shut his door and waited for someone to answer the phone at the jeffersonian. He was calling Hodgins, since he didn't want to call Brennan's office at the Jeffersonian. He guessed that they were waiting for a call from the kidnapper and he didn't want to scare them by making them think he was it.

''_Booth? Where are you? I sent Angela over to check on you ages ago.''_

Booth pulled the car out of its parking space and made sure he had his seatbelt strapped on. ''Hodgins, I need the shoesize of the footprints that were found. What's the shoesize?'' He kept one hand firmly on the steering wheel and used his other hand to open Ken Thompson's file that sat on the passenger seat next to him.

''_Size ten, the footprints were measured to be size ten, why Booth?''_

''Look Hodgins, get this right. Make sure you give Cullen a call and tell him to send a SWAT team to Thompson's old place. It's been empty for over a year, but I think he has Bones and I think that's where he went.''

''_Do the shoesizes match? Booth that's all you have. Besides, wasn't he in jail?''_

''He broke out, I'm going with my guts. Call Cullen.'' Booth pressed the 'end' button before even giving Hodgins a chance to reply and he sped off towards Thompson's residence.

* * *

Brennan wrinkled her nose is disgust when she smelled the substance that Thompson held in front of her. 

''I'm not eating that.'' She spat, turning her head away from the bowl of tomato soup that he held in his hands.

''You need to eat, _Temperance_. I don't want you starving to dead before I receive the ransom.'' He replied, the evil tone in his voice causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

''What makes you so sure you're going to get that ransom? I'm sure that Booth is looking for me right now and he'll kill you when he finds out that it's you.'' She looked at him, narrowing her eyes and looking as pissed off as she could.

''Oh sure, but you know I've got you. Tied up and I have a gun. If he tries to save you, you'll die and if he doesn't pay, you'll die. He's got only one option which is; paying the ransom. Either way, I win.'' Thompson offered her a wicked smile and got to his feet after placing the bowl on the small rotten table next to the metal bed.

''If you don't want me feeding it to you you'll just have to slurp it out, since you can't use your hands.'' With that and a small maniacal laugh he left the chilly room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Temperance cringed and shivered involuntarily. She knew that Booth was doing everything he could to save her, but what if he was too late? She quickly pushed those thoughts away. He'd save her, just like he had saved her from being buried alive and like he had saved her from Epps.

* * *

Booth shut the door of his car quietly while looking up at Thompson's empty house. The place gave him chills, even though he didn't want to admit it. He had parked his car just around the corner, so it couldn't be seen from Thompson's house. Booth made his way over the back of his car and opened the trunk of his SUV. 

He pulled off his Hugo Boss jacket and replaced it for a navy coloured bullet free vest. After that he knelt down to secure an extra gun to his ankle and he made sure that his usual gun was strapped to his waist, within reach. He figured that the SWAT team would probably arrive soon, but he didn't want to wait for them. He needed to know if his partner was okay.

Booth closed the trunk carefully and started to make his way over to the house, occasionally hiding behind a tree to make sure Thompson didn't see him coming.

* * *

Bones sighed when she heard her stomach protest for the millionth time in that hour. Thompson was right, she _was _hungry, but how'd she know that he didn't put some kind of drug in that soup? It sure didn't smell like tomato soup was supposed to smell. Maybe he was just a really bad cook, but she highly doubted that. He lived on his own and he couldn't eat fastfood or take out every day. The sound of the door creaking made her jump slightly. She looked up and peered through the dark to see who was entering the small space, but it was too dark to be able to make out any kind of movement. 

''Bones?''

Her heart forgot to beat against her chest when she heard the familiar male voice whisper into the darkness. A feeling of relief washed through her and she struggled to sit up.

''Booth. Booth I'm down here, hurry before he comes back.'' She heard him walking down the steps and when he came closer she looked at his face, his eyes were filled with concern.

''Thank God, Bones. You're okay. Did he hurt you?'' Booth strapped his gun back to the belt on his waist and knelt down in front of the bed, untying her hands quickly. She shook her head and rose to her feet after Booth had freed them from the ropes as well.

''How'd you know it was him?''

''I didn't. Went with my guts, c'mon Bones. I'll explain everything later.'' He took his gun back in his hand and motioned for her to follow him. Slowly he made his way back up the steps, his partner following him closley. He took one of his hands off the gun and reached to open the door, when it opened with such force that it hit him square in the chest and caused him to stumble backwards off the steps, taking Bones down with him.

Booth let out a yelp and he could hear a gun going off, but he wasn't sure if it was his own. The side of his head collided with the harsh ground and everything went black.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Reviews are loved. :) Chapter 10 will be updated soon, at least within a month this time ;)_**  
**_


	11. Burning up

_**Notes; **_Hi hi! Missed me? I know I said I would update soon, but I was working and my muse had took off so I had a little trouble with writing this chapter, this morning however my muse came back and I finished it. It's a little short, but you'll see why as I thought that was a good ending for this chapter. I'm going on holiday soon (or I might not, depends on how my grams is..otherwise UK here I come!), but I'll try to write chapter 11 tomorrow and sunday, not sure if I have time.. otherwise I'll be writing on my holiday anyway if I get bored.

Right so next thing, thanks for all the lovely reviews that were posted for the previous chapter, I hope I get that many again! Now go and read chapter 10, you've been waiting for it long enough now.

**Disclaimer; **Still don't own Bones, not very likely that I will ever own it. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Burning up**_

Booth groaned, his head feeling heavy when he struggled to open his eyes. A strong smell filled his nostrils and he pulled a face while sniffing the air. He knew that smell, it was familiar. Onions? Booth sat up and his eyes widened at the sigh in front of him. Not onions, gas. And fire. Through the thick smoke that was beginning to fill up the room he could barely make out the lifeless body of Thompson on the ground, a shattered lamp laying next to him; the source of the fire. Outside he could hear some sirens and then it all came back to him.

_Shit. Bones. _Booth looked around frantically and spotted her lying behind him on the muddy floor, her eyes closed. Quickly he crawled over to her on his knees and placed two fingers gentle in her neck, on one of her jugular veins. He could still feel a pulse and a pretty strong one too, so she wasn't dead that was for sure.

''Bones.'' Booth shook her carefully and placed his hand on her cheek.

''Wake up.'' He tapped her cheek lightly with his fingers, hoping it would wake her. A small sigh escaped her dry lips when she started to stir, she a light tapping on her cheek and frowned slightly wondering what it was, but then she heard Booth's voice. When she opened her eyes and saw the concern on his face she immediately started worrying and she sat up.

''Booth what's..-'' He cut her off.

''Hurry, get up. We need to get out of here.'' The special agent got to his feet and held out his hand, pulling his partner to her feet when she took it.

''What about Thompson?'' Her question made him glance at the unconsious man on the floor. Part of him wanted to let Thompson rot after what he had his partner put through, but on the other hand he was a good cop he wouldn't let people burn alive.

''Fine.'' He quickly shed his jacket and handed it to Bones then he made his way over to Thompson and lifted him over his shoulder the firemen way.

''Booth.'' His partner's voice made him look up and she pointed at the door. The fire had grown and was now almost surrounding them and Brennan looked worried. She hoped that Booth would get them out of this; just like he usually did. Booth let his teeth bite down on his lower lip and frowned slightly, trying to think of a way to escape without getting hurt.

''Bones, use my jacket to protect ur face from the flames. Hurry before they're blocking our way out. Make sure you don't touch the doorknob, it'll be hot.''

''But Booth..-'' He shook his head firmly, cutting her off.

''Go first Bones. Just go. Please.'' She held his pleading gaze and moved his heavy jacket around her shoulders, it didn't smell like him. It smelled like fire, smoke. A small smile graced Booth's lips when he saw his partner almost drowning in his jacket, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

_Focus Seeley. _

''Go.'' He gave her a small and gentle push towards the door with one hand. She gave him a worried glance over her shoulder before taking a deep breath and making her way towards the door, the smoke in the room soon hiding her from his sight. Booth could feel his heartbeat in his throat and he silently prayed that she'd make it out of the place without getting hurt.

-

Temperance didn't keep her eyes off the door when her wet body was being wrapped in a warm blanket. She coughed and attempted to brush a stray of hair out of her face, but Angela had wrapped her arm so tightly in the blanket that she could barely move. Two paramedics rushed towards her and took her to the ambulance, sitting her down and placing an oxygenmask over her mouth. She shot them an angry glare, but didn't resist knowing better than that. Angela sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

''Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you.''

Temperance mumbled something into the mask and managed to free one of her arms from the blanket's tight grip. She moved the oxygenmask.

''Why isn't Booth coming out? Ang, tell them to go and help him.'' She looked at her friend a worried frown on her forehead.

Angela nodded and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

''They are Sweetie, he'll be okay. Put your mask back on.'' Angela attempted to take it out of the forensic anthropologist's hand, but failed.

''Bren, sweetie.''

''Not until I know that Booth is safe.'' Suddenly they heard several firemen shout and Brennan quickly turned her head towards the burning building. Booth emerged from it, stumbling slightly and barely holding onto Thompson whom he was still carrying. The water from the hoses that were aimed at the fire soaked him completely and Booth looked up in his partner's direction before collapsing under the weight of the man on his shoulders and falling into the dirt; face first.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **You know what to do..**  
**_


	12. More than partners

Note; Exactly how long has it been since I've updated this? Lol. 2 months or something.. no.3. hehe oops. Yeah, I have a good excuse though because my muse was on a long vacation. I really didn't have any inspiration for this and was struggling, but this morning it suddenly came to me. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait. After this chapter I'll post an epilogue and then I'll be done. I should probably come up with a new Bones multi-chapter soon, though. But first I'll finish Never Again.

Alrighty then, hope you like it. And by the way, it hasn't been BETA-ed.

Disclaimer; Nope, after 3 months of no updating this story, I still don't own Bones.

* * *

11. More than partners. 

Temperance had jumped up the minute Booth fell into the mud. The warm blanket that was previously wrapped around her body slid to the ground and before Angela could grab her arm she ran towards her partner as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached him before anyone else could and she dropped onto her knees next to him, pushing Thompson's heavy body off of her partner's shoulders.

''Booth!'' She called urgently and it took her nearly all of her strength to turn him over in the slippery mud.

''Booth.'' His face was pale and most of it was covered in mud, his eyes were closed and she leaned close to him, the back of her hand hovering closely above his mouth to check if he was breathing. Before she could try to wake him a pair of strong hands encircled her waist and pulled her away from him.

''No. Wait, no he's my partner!'' She tried to fight the man that was holding her away from him off, but it was to no avail. And after several seconds she couldn't see Booth any more through the paramedics that were surrounding him and taking care of him.

* * *

''Booth?'' 

She pushed the heavy door open carefully and peeked into the small, sterile room. Her partner was laying on the bed next to the window, he was looking out of it and didn't seem to have heard her. When she cleared her throat lightly he whipped his head around and a smile spread across his handsome features when he saw her standing in the doorway looking cute and uncertain. Even if she kept denying it, he thought she looked adorable at times.

''Hey, Come in Bones. How are ya?'' He sat up slightly and watched as she walked into the room. She seemed fine after everything she'd been through. Just a couple of cuts and bruises on her face and arms, nothing very serious.

''I'll live. Question is; how are you?'' When he patted the empty space on the bed next to his legs she smiled slightly and sat down, her weight pushing the mattress down slightly.

''Oh, y'know. Fine. They want to keep me here for a couple more hours, but after that, uh, do you think you could give me a ride home?'' He flashed her one of his best charm smiles and she laughed slightly nodding her head as she did so.

''After everything you've done for me, Booth. I think that's the least I can do. Can I take a look at your records?'' She moved to reach for Booth's records, but he placed a surprisingly warm hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks.

''No, you know what? No science-y stuff right now. My head still hurts from falling down those steps.'' He looked at her and she pulled her hand away choosing not to argue. Just for this once. Her eyes drifted towards the metal basin that was standing on the bedside cabinet, a small towel draped over the rim. One of the nurses had been cleaning off the dried mud that was still visible on his face and Brennan picked up the towel, dipping it into the clear water. Booth watched her with a small smile on his face and when she brought the tip of the towel to his cheek he wrapped his hand around her wrist.

''Booth..'' She trailed off when he looked into her eyes, his eyebrow raised just the slightest bit. A silence fell between them until he broke it.

''Don't you think that's the nurse's job?'' He asked. She looked at him as if he'd just grown another head and he could feel his heart miss a beat when he noticed how cute she looked just then.

''Why? I'm a trained forensic anthropologist. I think I'm perfectly capable of doing this.''

''Yeah, but, the nurse might not approve of it.''

''Are you saying that you'd rather have the nurse do this than me?'' She dared him and she glanced at his hand which was still wrapped around her wrist. She never noticed the playful glint in his brown eyes.

''Well, she's good looking. It's the perfect excuse to make her touch me.''

''Oh that's such a..- Let me guess, she blonde isn't she?'' The playful glint in his eyes was replaced by surprise.

''What? What has that got to do with it, Bones? I told you not every woman I like is blonde. I'm not _that_ shallow.''

''So what you're saying is that you're shallow, just not as shallow as I think you are.'' She smiled and attempted to pull her arm free, but his grip on her wrist only tightened.

''_No.'' _He told her firmly and he opened his mouth to add something else, but she beat him to it.

''Prove it.''

''What?''

''Prove it.'' She repeated, knowing fully well that he would never be able to prove from his hospital bed that he didn't just fall for blonde women. That he wasn't that shallow.

Boy, was she wrong.

She would have never seen it coming, but when she realized what he was going to do it was too late. He pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers, all the while still not releasing his hold on her arm. He'd always thought that when he'd kiss her she'd kick his ass, but what she did right then; he had only imagined in his wildest dreams.

She kissed him back.

And not hesitantly or tentatively. No, passionately. Eventually he was the first one to pull away, his breathing slightly out of sync, his forehead pressed against hers gently.

''That proof enough for ya, Bones?'' He smiled and held her gaze as she returned his smile.

''It will do.'' She replied simply.

''I know it's no scientific proof, but it's the best –'' She cut him off with another kiss, one that took his breath away and when she pulled back once more, her cheeks flustered and her eyes sparkling, he knew that they were more than just partners.

Way, way more.

* * *

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. But it will do hehe. Now I need my own Boothy-boo. He's sexy. 

Anyway, hope you liked it. There will be an epilogue up soon. (Really. Soon. Not in 3 months heh.)


	13. Epilogue

Notes; Ta-dah! The epilogue. Not that long, but that's not what epilogues are for XD.

Disclaimer; No, I still don't own Bones.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

_**A couple of months later...**_

A loud noise startled her awake and her blue eyes flew open, her heartrate increasing quickly. It was still dark and she could barely even make out the ceiling above her, but after several seconds her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she sat up slowly trying to be as quiet as possible so she could easily detect strange noises or sounds. There it was again.. a shuffling sound coming from downstairs.

_Don't tell me they're breaking into my apartment again._

Brennan pushed her warm covers off of her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. The november cold hit her bare legs instantly and she could feel the goosebumps rise all over her skin. Choosing to ignore them the forensic anthropologist got to her feet and slipped into her furry slippers which were standing in front of her bedside cabinet.

Right now she couldn't phone Booth like she had the last time someone was trying to break into her house. She didn't want him to get hurt again plus he wasn't in town at the moment. She was going to have to face this person on her own.

Brennan reached down and grabbed the baseball bed which was lying underneath her bed for safety reasons, like this. Even though she owned quite a lot of black belts in material arts and other fight sports, the baseball bat made her feel just a little safer. As she maneoevred her way through the bedroom and into the hallway she could hear a distant shuffling in her kitchen and then someone rummaging through her kitchencabinets. Were they looking for money? She didn't keep any cash in her place, everything was on her bankaccount except for a couple of twenties in her wallet.

The scientist descended down the stairs as quiet as possible at first, but then the smooth steps of the stairs nearly caused her to slip and fall and she had to drop the baseball bat and grab onto the steps above her to prevent herself from falling down. The baseball bat fell noisily to the hard wooden floor and Brennan held her breath. Silence filled the entire apartment, until..

''Bones?'' The breath she had been holding escaped from her lips as she recognized the male voice and she quickly jumped down the last couple of steps, looking in the direction of her kitchen. Her eyes round and vibrant blue with surprise.

''Booth?'' The small laugh that followed was enough. She ran into the kitchen and into the arms of her FBI boyfriend who quickly put down a couple of candles before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked breathlessly.

''You weren't supposed to be back for another week.'' She tilted her head and looked up only to meet his brown eyes which were sparkeling happily.

''Change of plans, Bones. I wanted to surprise you but I guess that didn't turn out too well.'' His eyes drifted towards the forgotten baseball bat that was lying on the floor. She squeezed his upper arm gently and guided her eyes back to her by placing a finger under his chin.

''Aren't you forgetting something?''

''What?'' He watched a mischievous smile spread across her face and finally it dawned on him. He offered her a sheepish grin.

''Oh.'' He dipped his head slightly and touched his lips to hers gently. The kiss was answered immediately and Booth felt that familiar tingling feeling in his belly when she ran her small hands up his back, causing him to shiver. Somehow she always seemed to make his knees tremble and his hands shake. Before he knew it he was backed up against one of the walls of his girlfriend's apartment, her nimble fingers eagerly unfastening the buttons of his shirt, but he found himself placing his rough hands over hers and pulling them away gently.

''Seeley.'' His first name on her lips sent shivers down his back and he was barely able to contain himself, yet he smiled and kissed her forehead.

''Give me a second here, Bones. I haven't seen you in weeks.''

''But Booth..- ''

''Yeah I know, biological urges and everything, but can't we just wait one more day? Let's go to bed okay? Let's just.. talk.'' He managed to keep a straight face until the forensic anthropologist raised an eyebrow and he broke into a grin.

''Fine, you're not buying it. C'mere then.'' He lifted her into his muscular arms, earning a laugh from her, and made his way up the wooden stairs to show her just how much he'd missed her in the last couple of weeks.

They sure had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Notes; Well, that was it. This story is finished:) I hope you liked it and I'm pretty sure I'll be posting another multi-chapter soon. I've got some ideas, but I'm not sure if they'll work out. We'll see, just keep checking my profile. There will be some one-shots up soon.

Ps. Don't forget to watch the christmas episode of Bones on november 27th. The moment we have all been waiting for is finally going to happen!

x Sas


End file.
